Ride
by jadenanne7
Summary: Takes place after Donna is 'rescued' and whisked away to the inaugural balls.


So I know that this is not everyone's favorite pairing… but sometimes I feel like there could have been something there… Just a thought. I do not own TWW… and I do not want to get sued.

Please read and review! Thanks!

"You know you're gonna have to ride in someone's lap, right?"

"Yeah." Donna smirked at Josh and kept smirking as she climbed over him and into Toby's lap.

"Oh! Oh! I see how it is… rescue the damsel out of her tower and she snubs you. Fine… I'll remember this after the next gomer you date has you take a murder rap for him."

Donna stuck out her tongue. "I just figured I'd go with the most comfortable lap in the bunch. You don't mind, do you Toby?"

Toby blushed and patted Donna's leg. "As long as it gives me something to hold over Josh when he gets too cocky. I'm smarter than he is, I'm a better Jew than he is, and, apparently, my lap is more comfortable."

That earned chuckles from the group of men that had braved the cold to retrieve Donna from her apartment. They had all agreed that Jack Reese was a jerk, and that Donna deserved this night as much as the rest of them.

Donna was glad that they had, though the group of men that had tagged along with Josh was surprising. Will Bailey she barely knew. Charlie was less surprising, but Donna figured he would be busy with the President. Danny… well… he was always looking for a story. As for Toby… Donna had never really thought that grand romantic gestures were his thing. And this was romantic, no matter how you sliced it.

Josh was pouting. "That's not true."

Then, just to show Josh how true it was, Donna wiggled around and smiled cutely. Josh raised his eyebrows. "You know you could be doing that in MY lap, right?"

"I think not."

"Josh, I don't think you could handle what she's doing right now," Toby interjected. "I'm barely able to." He muttered where only Donna could hear him.

"Whatever, man. If you two are trying to make me jealous you picked the wrong night. Nothing can touch me tonight. We have four more years at the White House, I don't have to fire my wayward assistant, Jack Reese WAS a total gomer, and I'm pretty sure Amy's impressed enough to give me some tonight. I'm golden."

Will raised his brow. "Is he always like this?"

"No. Sometimes he can be a tad arrogant," Charlie deadpanned.

Usually Donna would be hanging on Josh's every word because – who was she kidding? - she had been in love with him since day damn one. Yet, she could think of nothing else but Toby's chest against her back and his hard-on against her ass, a new development that Donna should have found disturbing. Instead, she found it exciting. '_I'm totally turning Toby on!' _she thought, slightly shifting in his lap. She could feel his excitement growing, and his hand moved to her thigh, discreetly stilling her. His hand lingered on her longer than was necessary, and Donna's heart began to pound. _'Am I getting turned on?' _She could hear Toby's breath quicken and she shuddered. _'Yep. Horny as hell. Aroused by Toby Fucking Ziegler. And of course I'm in a position where I can do not a damn thing about it. Not that I want to… because it's Toby. And because it's wrong.' _Donna caught sight of the ever-present ring on Toby's left hand and closed her eyes. _'Think of Andy. Andy is giving him twins. All I'm giving him is an erection. But a damn impressive on it is…'_

Donna fleetingly wondered if he knew how to properly use it. _'Stop it. Think of Andy and the babies. Toby loves Andy. Even though she won't marry him. And she has already divorced him once. And she wouldn't even be around if it weren't for the twins…'_

"Almost there." Josh's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. Toby started slightly as if Josh had interrupted his thoughts too. Donna wondered if he was thinking about her. _'Yeah. Probably dying to get rid of me so he can get back to his ex.'_ She sighed and stiffened when she felt Toby's hand run up and down her back.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Donna smiled and did her best to look normal. She was failing.

"You're breathing a bit heavy and you look a little flushed there, Donna."

The car came to a stop and Donna couldn't have been more relieved. The door opened and she popped out of Toby's lap. He followed her out of the car and took her arm.

"I think it was just too stuffy with all those people in that one car. I needed some air."

Toby smiled and gently propelled her towards the building.

"As long as you're ok."

TWWTWWTWWTWWTWWTWWTWWTWWTWWTWW

Donna had never danced so much in her entire life. If people celebrated hard after the first election, they celebrated doubly hard when they won the second. Winning the second term meant that they had done something right during the first term. And looking back on their first term, Donna couldn't figure out what that something was if it could save her own life.

By the time one o'clock rolled around, Donna was ready to call it a night. One more dance would kill her, and she was sure that if her heels didn't come off soon her feet would just fall off. Time to go.

"Can you stand to add one more dance to your card?"

Maybe not.

Talking to Toby face to face proved to be harder than she thought it was going to be, so Donna just nodded. One of his hands went around her waist and other held her hand tightly. _'In Toby's arms. Twice in one night. Never saw this coming.' _Donna smiled shyly at her partner and he smiled back. _'He really does have a great smile. He needs to show it more often.'_

"Glad Josh decided to be the good cop tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry… what I meant was, are glad you came?"

"Are you kidding? Inaugural balls, dancing, good food, good conversation…"

Toby raised his eyebrow and Donna caved.

"Ok… my feet are going to fall off, my head hurts from all this music, and if one more old man hits on me because I'm supposed to be impressed that he's a senator I'm going to lose it. But… still glad I came."

Toby grinned. "Thought so."

Donna grinned back. "Just a quick stop by the office to get my spare key and I'll be on my way to a hot bath and a warm bed."

The song ended and Toby offered his arm. "I've got to get a few things done myself, so why don't I give you a lift?"

Donna was about to speak when Josh made his way over.

"Hey Donna, I was about to head out with Amy. You need a lift?"

"Well…"

"I'm taking her to the White House to get something then I'll drop her at her apartment. You and Amy can go on." Toby slapped Josh on the back. "We did it."

"Yeah," Josh grinned. "We did. Night, Donna. Bright and early in the morning?"

"I'll be there."

Josh grinned at her, and she smiled back.

"Bells and the works."


End file.
